seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
Tobi
Tobi ''(toh-bi)'' is a small, sickly grizzly bear cub with dark brown eyes. History Seekers Manga ''Toklo's Story : Tobi likes to play with his brother, Toklo. One day they and their mother, Oka, return to their den to find thatis had been sabotaged by a bear somewhere in the forest. One day during snow-sky, Tobi wakes trembling and tells Toklo he can't feel his paws. Toklo tries to help warm him up by covering him with dirt. Oka scolds him when she wakes up, thinking that Toklo was burying Tobi. : Later, Tobi and Toklo fall into a river while trying to find a way across, and Oka has to rescue them, causing her to hurt her paw. : Tobi goes with Toklo later that day to try to find food while Oka rests. They ended up being chased by the bear whose territory they were in, Haiko, their father. : Haiko fights Oka, and he says Toklo and Tobi are his cubs too. : Finally, the fight ends and Oka takes Tobi and Toklo into the mountains, off of Haiko's territory. : Seekers: The Original Series The Quest Begins : Tobi was always a sickly cub; requiring the attention of his mother, Oka, to keep moving. He also depended on his brother, Toklo, to take care of him. Toklo showed jealousy of the extra attention that he received, as Toklo thought that he was only acting sick to get attention from Oka. : As the three bears climbed the mountain, Tobi started out by walking himself—with the help of Oka—but soon grew weaker. When Oka was playing with Toklo, he started to complain of feeling sick, alerting Oka and causing her to stop playing with Toklo. He stayed on her back for the rest of the day. : When Toklo complained that he was tired and couldn't go any farther, Oka said that if Tobi could go farther, so could he, although Tobi had been riding on Oka's back the whole time. Toklo noticed that Tobi smelled different, though he was still sick. The next morning, Tobi had died of sickness while sleeping next to Toklo. Oka was distraught at it, and covered his body with dirt and leaves, and performed a ritual so that his spirit would safely find the river. Great Bear Lake : Toklo always wondered if Tobi was with the spirits. Toklo finds out Tobi made it when Tobi and Oka, as spirits, help him to reach Paw Print Island at the Longest Day gathering. Spirits in the Stars '' : Right after Ujurak dies, Oka appears to Toklo. She tells Toklo he did his best to help Ujurak fulfill his destiny. Then, Tobi walks out from behind Oka and tells Toklo he is very proud of him. They then disappear into the air. Trivia *He is the oldest of his litter. *Tobi believed that Toklo would have protected him, had he survived. Category:Characters Category:Bears Category:Grizzly Bears Category:Males Category:Toklo's Story Characters Category:The Quest Begins Characters Category:Great Bear Lake Characters Category:Spirits in the Stars Characters Category:Cubs Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased